Mysteries of the new house
by Frozen-Fortune
Summary: ONESHOT. Jin and the gang get a house in the human world. What happens when it's their first time in the house?


Disclaimer: Can't believe I forgot to do this with my other stories. I don't own the characters used in this story, I do however, own over half of the dvd and manga sets along with a good portion of the trading cards.

**Enjoy.**

Here they were, driving down a sun parched road in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but rolling hills, small patches of wooded areas, and cows could be seen for miles. Where was our favorite band of demons heading? To their new house of course.

The house acquired through many, many begging and badgering sessions with Koenma that they could help save the human world if they actually lived in it, rather then having to hunt them down in the demon plain and waste precious time. Koenma finally gave into their pleas for a home in human world. Each of them wanted it for various reasons.

Jin. So he could be close to Yusuke and be able to have fun with him whenever the whim of it hit.

Touya. Mainly for the light. Also for the many available book stores and shops that carried his ideal items of interest.

Chuu. For all the pretty 'Sheilas' and the abundance of alcoholic drinks.

Rinku. Being able to play outside without having to worry about something trying to eat him. Being able to play with others that are interested in the same things as he was also greatly appealing.

Suzuki. Humans aren't normally as smart at breaking and entering as some demons, so he wouldn't have to worry as much about people stealing his inventions. Plus having a 'Hardware' shop in various close places was a dream.

Shishi. The human world is known for hair-care and beauty products. Enough said.

The gang of mix-matched heroes had yet to see their new home that Koenma had picked out, but as you must already know, they were ecstatic to get there.

"Are we there yet?" came the whine from the back seat of the truck. It either belonged to Jin or Rinku. At this point, no one really cared after the same whine of a question had been asked every 2 minutes for the past hour and a half.

"No. And asking that question over and over again won't get us there any faster." Came the reply from Suzuki, who had taken over driving after Shishi about drove them into a ditch while trying to fix his hair in the rear view mirror. The blue haired samurai just can't be trusted whenever a reflective object is near.

Said samurai was currently sitting in the passenger seat checking himself in the side mirror of the truck. Touya was stuck sitting in the middle between the mirror obsessed demon and the lead footed scientist. Our favorite ice ninja was in charge of the map and directions, not very good directions, but the best that Koenma could come up with.

Koenma had also given them a truck and driving lessons so the neighbors wouldn't think how strange it is for a new family to move in next door without a mode of transportation or anything else. Along with making a moving truck show up to put their new furniture and such in the house a few days earlier to make them seem like ordinarily people. They really didn't have anything to 'move' seeing as you don't have a lot of luxuries in the demon world so Koenma had bought them some stuff as a house warming gift.

Touya could see Chuu's reflection in the side mirror, well the part of it that Shishi wasn't taking up. Chuu was leaning against the window in either a bored-but-looking-at-the-scenery or a using-the-window-as-a-pillow fashion. He couldn't really tell which one it was because he couldn't see if Chuu's eyes were open or not in the little mirror. An abrupt snore answered Touya's unasked question.

Tick

Tick

Tick

"Are we there yet?!" This time it was Rinku who had become bored with tugging the string on the back of the front seat. Jin sat next to the other window behind Suzuki so the little yo-yo master was left with nothing else to do but stare at the back of the seat or at the back of everyone's head.

"If you make one more peep then I'm going to come back there!" Shishi shouted over his shoulder, loud enough to wake Chuu from his nap. It was Jin's turn to annoy the people in the front seat.

A loud 'PEEP' could be heard from the back seat as Jin started giggling like a child. That was it. Shishi had had enough.

Shishi, Rinku, Jin, and somehow Chuu had been pulled into what could be called a backseat verses front seat slap/hit fest. Suzuki was screaming at the four of them to knock it off while Touya dodged fists and elbows that headed his way. Among the screaming and fist throwing, Touya kept pointing and speaking but no one paid any attention to the small ice master.

Chuu manged to get Shishi in a headlock while he was leaned over the seat trying to smack the day-lights out of Rinku and Jin. Jin and Rinku, of course, kept taunting and smacking Shishi while he was in Chuu's grip. Chuu and Suzuki were both yelling for the two trouble makes to stop while Touya kept pointing and talking as Suzuki swerved about the road.

Finally, after having enough of being ignored, Touya yelled as loud as he could. "We missed the freakin' turn!!"

Suzuki took evasive action. He slammed on the breaks causing the tires to make loud screeching sounds that left black burns marks on the road while he managed to make the old truck do a 180. Without ever coming to a full stop, Suzuki had driven back down the road and turned onto the road they needed to be on.

Needless to say, Suzuki's actions had caused the fighting to stop.

Shishi had been flipped over the back of the seat with his legs still hanging up in the air. Jin and Rinku were hanging onto each other for their lives and had somehow been thrown on top of Chuu who was now laying sideways in the back seat. Touya had been thrown into the floor board clutching the map like it might somehow save him while Suzuki was the only one that hadn't been tossed from his seat into a different place.

Obviously demons had never heard of seat belts. The rest of the drive was quiet to say the least. No one wanted to make Suzuki miss another turn.

They had finally arrived.

"What the hell?! It looks like it's falling apart!" Was Shishi's reaction at the appearance of his new home.

There stood before them an old two story farm house. A few of the shutters were either hanging on with their last strengths or had fallen off completely. Some of the windows were cracked and places on the roof seemed to be missing shingles. A small distance behind the house and past a few trees was an old barn which seemed to look in better shape then the house. I few minor repairs was all that the house needed.

All in all, it wasn't that bad. Except to Shishi. It was horrible. He couldn't stand to live in a place that looked like this.

"We better check the place out and see what all needs to be fixed." Touya stated as he started tword the house.

After Suzuki had unlocked the front door, which looked like the lock was the only thing holding it on, everyone started to go inside except for Rinku. "Hey Rinku, aren't you going to check the place out with the rest of us?" Touya asked the younger demon.

"Nahh." Rinku replied putting his hands behind his head. "I'll let you guys do that. I'm gonna go check out that old barn behind the house."

"Alright then Rinku, just be careful, you don't know what could be in there."

"Same to you guys." Rinku gave a small wave as he started for the back of the house.

Inside the house.

The guys looked around at the boxes of stuff and furniture that Koenma had given them and had sent a few days before hand that now filled the living room, at least they're pretty sure it's the living room. The room was dusty and full of cobwebs. There was no telling when the last time was that someone had actually lived in the house. The creaking of the floorboards told them that the house had been around for a good number of years.

"We should split up and check out the house." Was Suzuki's suggestion. "I'll go with Shishi seeing as he'll just stop when he finds a mirror." Shishi gave a snort in response.

"Right lad, I be goin' with Toy." Jin's accent hung in the air much like he did, stiring up dust.

"Jin, please keep your feet on the ground. You're making it hard to breath."

Jin gave Touya an apologetic grin as he touched his feet back on the dirty floor.

"A'right mates. I'll be goin' by ma'self then." Chuu said as he headed for the stairs.

Chuu had soon found himself upstairs in one of the bedrooms. It was a nicely sized room with a big window that overlooked the hills where the sun departed the sky in the evening. He walked back to the door that lead to the hallway. The door needed to be replaced anyway so there would be no harm done.

Chuu took out one of his knives that he kept in his shin guards, strange place to keep knives but no one would look for them there, and started to carve his and Rinku's name into the door. "Heh heh. First come, first serve." That should keep the others from trying to claim this room. From what Chuu could tell, there were only about 4 rooms upstairs, one of which was a bathroom, so everyone would have to share a room.

Meanwhile. Jin and Touya had wondered into the kitchen. There were a total of five doors in the kitchen. Jin began to open and explore where each of these doors went other then the one that they came through. Jin found the pantry along with the door that lead to the sun room, or as Jin called it, the room made of windows. A few of those windows needed to be replaced, but that would come later. Right now was the time for exploring.

The other two doors both opened to show stairs. One going up, the other going down. Jin did a quick glance between the two staircases and decided that he wanted to go down. Luckily for them, the light switch for the stairway actually worked. Down they went into the dim and musky basement.

Shishi and Suzuki were exploring the main level of the house. Well, Suzuki was exploring, Shishi was dragging his feet and complaining about the dust in his hair.

Much like Jin, Suzuki was opening every door he found to see where it lead. So far he had discovered the dining room, and old room that looked to be a study, a few closets, and the washroom. He was currently looking around the well sized washroom while Shishi continued to be indifferent about the exploration of the house.

Something odd caught Suzuki's eye. A door in the corner of the washroom that was only about a foot and a half wide and went almost to the ceiling. Being a person that needed to know any and everything, he opened it.

WHAM!

Our beloved scientist was smacked square in the head with an old ironing board. Of couse he didn't know what an ironing board was and started cursing at the 'hidden trap'.

Shishi couldn't help but laugh at his unfortunate friend. It was just too funny.

"I told you exploring this stupid place was a bad idea. But did you listen to me? Nooooo." Shishi mocked as he continued to snicker.

Rinku had made it into the top of the barn. This was going to be his new 'hang out' spot. It was everything a demon boy could wish for. A place to escape to, do whatever he pleased (making up ways to annoy Shishi was part of this plan) without interruption, and to hide to get out of doing chores. Rinku was definitely going to hang out up here.

As he continued walking about the loft and ducking the beams, he heard a strange noise. When Rinku turned to look for the source of the sound, he was met with a pair of burning yellow eyes. "What the!" was all that the demon child could speak as the large feathered owner of the eerie eyes dove straight for him.

"Get away from me you stupid flying chicken!!" No amount of swinging and flailing could get the large owl to stop it's attack on Rinku. Poor Rinku had left his yo-yos in the truck so now he was to somehow defeat the bird of prey without a weapon.

Jin and Touya wondered around the basement. It was a good sized basement with a set of steps that lead outside into the back yard. The floor was made of cement and the walls had been lined with brick, unlike most old cellars that were just mainly dirt.

"Suzuki can have the basement as a lab." Touya stated. Jin nodded in agreement. They both knew that Suzuki needed a place to keep his crazy experiments so no one would accidentally trip over one and cause it to explode, like Chuu had done the week before. The cellar now belonged to Suzuki.

Touya felt this odd creepy-crawly feeling on his arm. When he looked down, a spider about the size of his hand looked back up at him. Jin barely had time to realize what had happened. One moment Touya was standing next to him, the next he was running up the stairs back to the kitchen flailing his arms and yelling like a maniac.

Jin had ran back into the kitchen hoping that he would find Touya there but only a dirty room was there to greet him. "I wonder where Toy whe' an got to." Jin looked around to see if the ice master had left any clues as to where he went.

Maybe Touya had run up to the upper level of the house? No harm to look. Jin started his journey up the second set of stairs.

Little did Jin know that Touya had ran out into the sun room and had ran straight through the screen door. There was now a gapping whole in the old screen door but Touya could care less. He was finally free of the wretched spider.

After he had caught his breath, Touya could hear Rinku's shouts and screams. Afraid that his young companion was in trouble, Touya took off running for the barn.

Chuu had found a small pull string hanging down from the ceiling between two of the upstairs rooms. To pull, or not to pull. That was the question. Many a time had came that Chuu found something and pulled it causing something heavy to fall on him. He had become a bit more cautious with these experiences.

The string was just too tempting.

YANK.

To Chuu's surprise, nothing fell on him but instead, a ladder dropped down. Now this was an interesting situation. He was making a lot of choices in one day. Climb the ladder or not? The hell with it. Exploring was actually pretty fun.

Up the old ladder he went.

Touya had gotten to the top of the barn in time to see what had Rinku shouting his head off. A few seconds and one frozen owl later, Rinku was finally safe. Rinku had scratches and gashes all over his arms and a few on his face, but the young demon had a slight smile on his face.

"Rinku, are you alright?" Touya was worried that maybe the owl had rabies and had given them to Rinku.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That'll show that stupid chicken and all his friends not to mess with us!" Rinku then kicked the frozen bird making it skip out the top of the barn.

Rinku was fine. If anything, he would have an interesting story to tell from now on. Owls were not a bird to be messed with, razor sharp talons were proof enough of that.

Chuu was walking around the attic. He had to duck to keep from hitting his head on the ceiling. Actually, the only ones that wouldn't have to duck up here would be Rinku and maybe Touya. Because of Chuu's size, it was especially hard to duck that low while trying to walk.

Jin was now exploring the upper level and had discovered that the stairs lead into one of the three bedrooms upstairs, the room that he liked. He had also discovered that one of the doors had Chuu and Rinku's name carved into it. Genius. Pure Genius. Jin had ran back to the door of the room that he wanted and tried to write his and Touya's name on the door with a small pointed rock that he had found in the floor.

Needless to say, it didn't work very well. It looked more like someone had tried to claw their way through the door rather then try to write their name. Jin gave up and just decided to draw a kitty on the door. Good enough, even though it was a lop-sided circle with whiskers. Drawing with a rock on wood wasn't Jin's greatest talent. It was his room now though.

Chuu was walking around, the best he could in the small space, and was just about to head back to the ladder when he heard a cracking sound. He didn't see anything that could be the source other then... Uh-oh. Was it him, or was the floor feeling a bit unsafe now?

He didn't have time to jump out of the way, much less enough room to jump, and was sent tumbling down through the floor into the room below him. He hit the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"A' least I ha' a soft landin'."

"Biggy, get offa me!!" Poor Jin had been in the bathroom rummaging though the cabinets when Chuu had fell though the ceiling and landed on top of him. They were now covered in dust and pieces of wood as Chuu just stared down at him.

"Oh! Sorry mate."

On the base level of the house.

Suzuki had somehow talked Shishi into exploring the closets and rooms with him. Shishi was looking around the inside of a closet in the hallway when they heard a loud 'Thump' that shook the ceiling above them followed by Jin's cry from up stairs.

"What in the world was that?" Suzuki asked examining the ceiling.

With the loud noises going on, a bat flew out of the closet and straight at Shishi. Shishi let loose a scream that would put a 10 year old girl to shame as he threw himself to the floor. He only got up after the bat had flown out of one of the broken windows.

A few minutes later, everyone was back in the living room of the house.

"Where in the world did that scream come from? Touya and I could hear it from the barn." Rinku was looking around the room to see if he could spot a girl hiding somewhere among the boxes.

"Yes Shishi, where in the world DID that scream come from?" Suzuki gave Shishi a I'm-so-going-to-use-this-as-blackmail look.

Shishi silently swore revenge on everyone in the room, even if they didn't know he was the one that had screamed.

It took a few weeks to get the house fixed, cleaned, and in living condition but everyone was proud of how the house turned out. Even Shishi was proud of it now, even if a few things had gone wrong while they were fixing it.

Like when Jin accidentally dropped the paint can from the roof onto Suzuki, which took an hour to wash completely out of his hair. Rinku and Chuu had been in charge of putting the beds together, which lead to Rinku trying to carry more then he was capable and being crushed under the mattresses. That caused Chuu to trip over the bed frame and smack his head against the foot board trying to get to Rinku to help him.

Touya had tripped over the box of silverware that Shishi had sat in the middle of the kitchen floor. Somehow he had only broke two of the plates in the box of dishes he was carrying.

Jin had managed to get his hand caught in one of the windows while fixing it and had also stepped on a piece of broken glass in the yard. Touya ended up scolding him on wearing shoes outside seeing as he can't fly around without the neighbors seeing him.

Shishi had been locked in the bathroom for a good 10 minutes while everyone else was outside because Chuu had put the door knob on with the lock on the outside of the door. Jin had also dropped the couch on his toe when he tripped over Rinku who was trying to pick up the pieces of the lamp that Suzuki had knocked over.

It wouldn't be home of there weren't any accidents. Home sweet home.

**END**

Authors note: Longest story I've ever written. I rather like how it turned out. It ended up being 3x longer them my last one. WHOO!

I had never read any Fanfiction where someone got hit on the head with the old 'Ironing board' gag, so I decided I would write one. Poor Suzuki was the only one left seeing as I had already come up with what would happen to the others. I also gave Touya my irrational fear of spiders. Someone of the group had to be afraid of spiders, so why not my favorite little Ice master.

I'm sure that Shishi doesn't have a fear of bats, but when they come diving at you out of nowhere, it's pretty freaky.

Reviews would be lovely, and they would also get me to write more ^^ So feed my muse plz?


End file.
